¿Es tan Malo Enamorarse?
by Jhaire Trevole
Summary: -espera yo...shhhh, le tapo la boca al chico- no te preocupes. el chico se sonrojo, pudo ver como la trenzada lo agarraba de la mano, lo llevo al pequeño campo de flores,- oye, que haces- clamo el chico confundido.- karma, te duele la garganta?, - se sorprendió al escuchar su voz, era más gruesa y varonil...
1. Es tan malo enamorarse

¿ Es tan Malo Enamorarse ?

El ardiente sol iluminaba el bello rostro de una lavanda, yacente en el tejado del colegio.

Okuda-San!!!- Clamo el coqueto pelirojo.

Karma-kun, que pasa?- custiono divertida la lavanda.

Voy a salir para ver que tanto trama la clase 3-A, me acompañas?- termino dando una sonrisa pícara. -claro karma-kun, baja primero, yo te veo, si?.- trato de explicar en pleno tejado la blanca.

Karma bajo tranquilo la montaña, Koro-sensei lo mando a ver por que en el festival no tenian clientela?, e imagino que seria la clase 3-A.

/Bajando con karma/

are, are?, aun no baja okuda-san?.- penso interrogativo el pelirojo.- sera mejor que la vea en el patio...

mejor le mando un texto.

En el tejado con manami*

blr blr- sono el celular de Manami

tenia un texto que era de karma- aver...que querra karma-kun?

\Para: okuda/

/De: Karma\

"necesito que me veas en el patio del colegio en la primera puerta"

despues te respondo aver que veo de esta clase.

nos vemos ahora,

Karma...

bueno entendi bien el mensaje, voy bajando.

la pelinegra estaba bajando del tejado, con sumo cuidado veia cada tubo de la escalera , antes de llegar al ultimo escalón vibró su celular, haciendola caer al suelo,- ay! -clamo con dolor la chica, ella escucho un estropicio al caer.

\- No mis lentes - se deprimio la lavanda.

no podia ver bien, veia borroso, le parecio muy importante leer el mensaje que ocasiono ese accidente no?

/lo que decia el mensaje:

/Karma\

Okuda-San, rapido ya llegue estoy en el puerto de flores, cambie todo casi me ve "Asano y su pandilla".

vamos

lo que la pobre chica leyó:

Okuda-san, lapida ya tengo?, estoy en la puerta con flores, me cambie casi pierdo mi franelilla!

/ Damos???

tengo que ayudar a karma kun!!

Cre-Creo que puedo bajar...- estaba dudosa la lavanda.

decidio bajarla con todo y esfuerzo y lo logro, ni pidio ayuda, ella sola lo hizo!!!

-gracias a dios, lo logre... crei que iba a morir.

pudo ir hasta la puerta del patio, no era como dijo karma "llena de flores", estaba vacia.- karma donde estas?.

-Karma-kun- abrazo al chico que salio de aquella puerta.- Muy bien karma, vamos a buscar tu camisilla!!! - clamo entusiasma la nena.

-espera yo...shhhh, le tapo la boca al chico- no te preocupes. el chico se sonrojo, pudo ver como la trenzada lo agarraba de la mano, lo llevo al pequeño campo de flores,- oye, que haces- clamo el chico confundido.- karma, te duele la garganta?, - se sorprendió al escuchar su voz, era más gruesa y varonil...

ejemm, tengo tos...- uso la excusa el chico,- Lo siento, tienes tos?- hablo la chica.- ahora vamos por un jarabe, no?-

le dio una mirada sincera.

el chico se sonrojo otra vez, toco sus labios que fueron anteriormente callados por la trenzada. -oye que pasa?- interrogo la chica al no escuchar la voz del "pelirojo".- no, pasa nada, solo me concentre en ti cabello. - eso fue muy sincero de su parte, haciendo que la nena se tiñera de un puro carmesí. el chico la miro y le brindo una sonrisa.

el chico solo se acerco un poco más a su espacio. -Lo siento- dijo el chico.

tomo por la cintura a la blanca, lo cual le parecio extraño a ella, *karma jamas habia echo eso, pudo sentir como el chico acerco sus labios en punto de union, solo sentia como el chico explotaba su cavidad, dejando senderos de marcas en sus labios.

hacia falta el aire, el chico le poso un beso en la mejilla.

su respiración estaba agitada, la lavanda podia sentir el cálido corazón del contrario.

-Valla, valla... eres lo peor de lo peor, buscas a MI AMIGA, te haces pasar por mi y la besas, justo como siempre haces no Asano?

Karma-kun?, no entiendo, cual eres tu?

Asano-san??, no entiendo...

\- yo te explico- añadió el pelinaranja.

ningún te explico!, vámonos okuda, -le jalo el delicado brazo a la nena.

\- ella no va a ningun lado - agarro la mano y la atrajo hacia el.

-no, ella viene conmigo y se va conmigo!.- grito el rojo

\- sueltala akabane o verás de que soy capaz - sombrio el naranja.

largate, Asano!!!, se fue karma subindo la montaña.

karma-kun,- hizo un puchero triste la nena.

\- y tu vienes conmigo-

are..?


	2. (Relleno)

Especial de NAVIDAD (relleno)

este fic se subio a las 12:00 am

Feliz Navidad, pasala bien.

Carta para Santa

Querido Santa:

este año me porte no muy bien, pero he mejorado mis notas, he hecho mas amigos de lo que creia y tengo un profesor de otro mundo!.

de hecho me he vuelto muy amiga de karma-kun, tenemos unos problemas por ahora con otro compañero.

Me gusta un poco pero karma tambien, bueno eso no importa Santa.

de hecho me he vuelto un poco mas alta y mi cabello ha crecido un poco más, mi deseo ya llego y te adelantaste y me gusto.

Mi primer beso

Fue extraño y rompio el silencio atrayendo problemas, Santa que hiciste!

Asano-San me digo que fuera con el vere que desea, Santa mi deseo lo necesito cambiar.

Necesito que karma me vuela a hablar!

entiende SantaSanta por favor.

Con mucho cariño:

Okuda Manami

P.S

te hize un pastel dando mis gracias por esta Navidad.

para enviar al: Polo Norte.


	3. Amar yo?

AMAR...YO?

karma-kun,- hizo un puchero triste la nena.

\- y tu vienes conmigo-

are..?

el naranjo sujeto firme su brazo y le hablo- Okuda Manami...no?, por que hiciste eso..- añadio mirando el oscuro suelo.- no veo...Asano-san?-reprimio con un rostro triste.- oye, no te pongas as..blr blr.- sono su celular.

-Esto...si estoy tomándome un café...no,no...si...ya voy de regreso...media hora?...vale...jmm..nos vemos.

-lo siento, eran mis esbirros, vuelvo pronto, adiós- solo se fue sin añadir nada más.

/Con Asano\

fui un idiota,"vuelvo pronto adios", quiero morirme.- estaba frustrado con saber aquel temor del amor, siempre se sabe según el, que el que ama sufre...

Justo cuando encuentra a alguien especial, debe de luchar por ello.

y esta vez era un ella.

Manami Okuda

no podia creer que esa chica y sus palabras lo volvian todo un maniaco.

-tengo una idea- hablo con una tipica sonrisa.

\Con OKuda/

\- que acaba de pasar...?- clamo confundida.- debo irme a casa para buscar nuevos lentes- cambio su rumbo

a su hogar, ya era de tarde, fue a buscar sus cuadernos al salon, busco y pregunto por karma, sin respuesta alguna se retiro a su casa.

\- Que paso con karma-kun- la nena parecia perder la fe en su conciencia, caminando entre la montaña, vio una figura varonil; y era. conocida, era el!, corrio lo mas que pudo hacia karma?, no era karma; sino Asano.

-Como estas?- plico el naranjo, le extendio la mano-Quieres?- tenia un helado, parecia que la estaba esperando.

sin meros rodeos ella acepto,- M-Me estabas esperando?- pregunto, la lavanda empezo a comerse el helado que el naranjo le brindo.

~*en el camino*~

Asano estaba interrogativo, ¿que es lo que ve akabane en ella?, "pero si es una chica muy sencilla" y muy linda segun sus ojos, tiene buen ojo penso el, -" yo no siento nada, alguien como yo; jamas amara a otro.

es extraño penso el, desde que lo abrazo a sentido un pequeño dolor en su pecho, despues iria al medico, aun tiene preguntas, porque le pasa eso? o cuando la ve siente siente un pequeño calor arriba al igual que su entrepierna, era raro no!, tenia que ir al medico, ya hablaría pronto con su padre.

Asano...Asano-kun, y-ya llegamos, hace rato, por favor puedes dejar de tomarme de la mano- trataba de hablar pero estaba muy colorada, creia que iba a colapsar.

-Lo siento -dijo el pelinaranja viendo cómo estaba la chica sonrojada.- Bueno creo que sería un adiós?- interrogó buscando algo más.

la nena solo negó con la cabeza; antes de cerrar la puerta le dio una cálida sonrisa,

puedo sentir como su corazón estaba a punto de explotar.

el pudo ver como la nena le entrego una sonrisa; sintió que algo Se movió dentro y supo de inmediato que encontró a una persona especial.

\- ya verás- miró con esperanza hacia el estrellado cielo que estaba apunto de anochecer.

Quién creía que un ser como él podría llegar a amar a otra persona...


End file.
